Rainhas do Norte
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Não há rosas que florescem em Winterfell no inverno, ou pelo menos nenhuma além da dela - Sansa/Margaery
1. Sansa

**A Rosa de Winterfell**

**1. Sansa**

Era conhecimento comum que durante o inverno rosas não floresciam em Winterfell.

A maioria ainda se referia a Sansa como A Rainha do Norte mesmo após ela ter prestado os seus votos de lealdade a Daenerys, Margaery também se refere a ela assim quando está em sua cama, sua Rainha, sua Sansa.

Sansa acredita que Margaery deve sentir falta do Jardim de cima e do Porto Real, mas não demonstra isso para ninguém além dela, ela entende o porque disso,deixar que os outros soubessem de suas fraquezas só seria útil em algumas situações e aquela não era uma delas, a única vez em que Sansa a viu chorar sem ter um objetivo com isso, foi quando após o seu primeiro mês ali as noticias da morte de Loras chegaram, dessa vez não havia estratégia, só a pura tristeza de perder o seu irmão, Sansa tinha mais experiência com aquele sentimento do que desejava noite ela ficou no seu quarto a abraçando até que ela parasse de chorar, na manhã seguinte foi quando seus lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez.

Ela se senta ao seu lado na sua mesa durante reuniões, lhe dá conselhos (ninguém poderia acusar um Tyrell de não saber sobre estratégia), e depois que as reuniões acabam é a vida do banquete, rindo e dançando com os senhores e seus filhos das casas menores do norte enquanto Sansa a observa (também ninguém poderia acusar um Tyrell de não saber como dar uma festa).

A noite ela diz que a ama e quando Sansa a beija pode sentir um sorriso se formando em seus lábios, e pela manhã parada em frente à janela olhando para a neve com a luz da manhã refletindo em seu rosto ela ainda parece como se ainda fosse uma Rainha, com a beleza e confiança que nenhuma guerra seria capaz de arrancar, quando Margaery a nota a observando sorri e vai para a sua cama de novo e diz que há tempo delas ficarem juntas mais uma vez antes da hora dos criados acordarem e ela ter que ir para os seus aposentos.

Não há rosas que florescem em Winterfell no inverno, pelo menos nenhuma além da dela.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Margaery

**2. Margaery**

Margaery já achava que Sansa era bela desde a primeira vez que a conheceu ,mas agora é diferente daquela vez, ela era a Senhora de Winterfell e não uma menina assustada, a sua força era evidente em tudo que fazia, a maneira que ela falava, pensava e agia parecia mais como realeza do que qualquer um dos reis com quem Margaery havia se casado.

Sansa e os outros habitantes de Winterfell se referiam a Margaery Tyrell como uma convidada, embora o termo correto fosse uma exilada, mas havia sido uma punição melhor do que ela esperava, melhor que as irmãs silenciosas e certamente bem melhor do que a morte (e a maioria não a via mais assim, ela sempre foi boa em conquistar pessoas). E Winterfell era um dos lugares mais belos em que já estivera mesmo que muito diferente do Jardim de cima, o castelo de pedra, a neve que cobria tudo e principalmente Sansa Stark com seu comando forte e seus lábios macios de alguma maneira nunca eram afetados pelo frio. Na maior parte do tempo ela se sente feliz por estar lá, algumas vezes ela não gostaria de estar em nenhum outro lugar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Sansa II

**3. Sansa II**

O Norte ama Margaery, quase tanto quanto amavam Sansa, isso não a surpreende, conseguir afeição era uma habilidade que Margaery havia dominado desde cedo.

Mas mesmo assim Sansa sabe que deve haver aqueles que questionaram a sua decisão de oferecer hospedagem a Margaery Tyrell em Winterfell. Sabe que deve ter sido acusada de sentimentalismos, e sabe que se tivesse sido confrontada sobre a esse assunto na época não teria bons argumentos para negar isso.

Porque na sua época no Porto Real as melhores memórias que tem são as ao lado dela, porque ela parecia tão diferente de todas as outras garotas, tão diferente até mesmo dela, forte de todas as maneiras em que ela era fraca. Mais do que querer estar com ela naquela época Sansa queria ser como ela, e ela fez com que acreditasse que um dia poderia vir a ser. As pessoas que conseguem te dar esperança nas suas horas mais sombrias acabam te marcando não importa quanto tempo passe.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
